


Accommodation

by Anonymous



Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur being nasty, Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Riding, bi arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Arthur Kirkland was a boob man. Maybe it was just because he leaned more towards men, but people tended to forget how much Arthur enjoyed the company of women. And by company of women, he of course meant burying his face into Elizabeta’s chest as she mindlessly channel-surfed.Arthur gets put in his place.
Relationships: England/Hungary (Hetalia)
Series: Despite everything, Arthur fucks [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279544
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39
Collections: Anonymous





	Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> me, titling my smut fics: *looks up euphamisms for sex*

Arthur Kirkland was a lot of things. 

First of all, he was a gentleman. He held the door open for people, he stood up on the tram for the elderly and pregnant. He made tea when people came around to visit. He was polite nearly all the time- at least to strangers and waitresses. 

He was also a musician. He played the guitar (electric and acoustic) the violin, the piano, and the flute. It was one of the hobbies he’d always be working on. Playing instruments and practicing was something that kept him sane, it was something to distract himself with when it felt like the people around him were driving his blood pressure higher and higher. 

But most importantly: Arthur Kirkland was a boob man. Maybe it was just because he leaned more towards men, but people tended to forget how much Arthur enjoyed the company of women. And by company of women, he of course meant burying his face into Elizabeta’s chest as she mindlessly channel-surfed. 

“Bras really are the devil,” he mumbled, hand around her back and fiddling with the clasp of her bra. She laughed and reached back, unclipping it for him. He grinned and wriggled the garment off of her, dropping it on the floor. Her shirt had been removed previously, and now her breasts were on display for him. He sighed, taking one in each hand and planting his face between them. 

“I miss when nobody wore bras,” Arthur mumbled, barely audible and sending vibrations up Eliza’s chest. 

“Pervert,” she responded, running a hand through his hair. “You just wish you could still see a woman’s nipples through her shirt.” 

“Of course I do. Everybody does.” 

Eliza laughed, gently tugging on strands of his hair. His mouth closed around one of her nipples and she sighed, head falling back against the pillows. The nipple hardened in his mouth and she heard him coo above him, something that sounded like _good boy_ and he throbbed beneath his belt. Her body was warm as he slid down, kissing down along her stomach and to where her jeans rested. They were already unbuttoned and unzipped from...Earlier ministrations, and that made it just that easier to slide them down and off her legs, panties sliding off with them. 

“You smell so good,” Arthur mumbled, leaning down and putting his head between her plush thighs. She was already wet, pussy glistening in the dim light. With a soft groan, he leaned down, licking a stripe between her folds, then up to lap slowly at her clit. Eliza let out a pleased sigh, one of her hands moving down to nestle in Arthur’s hair. That only seemed to encourage him, sucking on her clit before moving a hand down and sliding two fingers into her. She cursed, hips pitching upwards and into the touch of his tongue and his fingers. 

“So good, Arthur…” Eliza cooed, her voice low and husky from arousal. He groaned at the simple praise, wordlessly looking up to meet her eyes. _More._ And she delivered, tugging Arthur’s hair hard, pushing him down into her sex until he felt like he was drowning in her sex. “Such a good boy for me, fuck, fuck…” Her breath was getting heavy, hips moving this way and that as his fingers worked inside of her and his tongue pressed flat on her clit.

When she came she went silent, thrusting her clit against Arthur’s tongue. Her manicured nails scratched against his scalp, and one loud whine left her when she finally fell back, boneless on the couch. Arthur leaned back, watching her chest rise and fall from the aftershocks of her orgasm. A thin layer of sweat lay across her face and stomach, her eyes were unfocused, and she looked beautiful. Sometimes, Arthur thought that Eliza was the only reason he still liked women. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he breathed, then his face warmed up when he realized that he had said that outloud. He covered it with an awkward cough, looking away.

“You’re thinking with your dick,” she said with a laugh, running a hand through her hair, wet with sweat. With as much elegance as a woman who just came could have, she used the armrest under her head to pull herself up, waving her hand. “Get on your back.” 

Obediently, he lay down, watching Eliza tug his pants down and off, his cock popping out and standing at full attention. The woman shifted, hovering over him and reaching down to position Arthur so the head of his cock pressed against her sex. “Do you want it?” She asked, and Arthur nodded quickly. 

“Yes. Yes, I want it.” 

"Good boy." 

Arthur sucked in a breath, head falling back as she sank down on his cock. She was soaked, and her walls were warm and tight around him. His hands fell on her hips, and Eliza slapped them away. 

"Hands above your head, baby. You don't deserve to touch me." Despite the member buried deep inside of her, her voice was steady and commanding. Arthur surrendered to it easily, his hands gripping the arm of the couch. She shifted the slightest bit and a groan escaped him, eyes fluttering. It was hard to keep his hands off of her as she began to ride him, hips moving forward and backwards. Her hands set on his chest to balance herself, the occasional whine coming from her lips. 

"I wanna touch you," he moaned, eyes focused on the way that her breasts bounced when she moved. Arthur's gaze flicked up, watching her face screw up in pleasure. Her cum ran down his dick, wetting his thighs and making it feel all of it that much better. Her clit rubbed against his body, making her shake a little bit above him. 

"Do you deserve to touch me?" She asked, hands going up and wrapping around his wrists, pinning them down. He could tell the slight change in position rubbed against her g-spot, her head falling forward. Eliza's tits bounced in his face, and it took everything in him not to lean up and bury his face in them. 

"I do," he whined, hips twitching under her. Arthur wanted it so fucking bad, he wanted to touch her and bite her until she came on his cock. "I've been a good boy. I've been good." 

Eliza leaned down, pressing their lips together as she rode him. Her kiss was hard and with teeth, a way to silence him momentarily. But Arthur didn’t mind, embracing the pain that the woman inflicted on him. This wasn’t the most hardcore thing they’d done together, but with how horny they both were, and the position they were in, going upstaits was out of the question. So he would take anything that she gave him- or, more accurately, anything that he gave _her._

When she pulled away from the kiss, they were both panting, Arthur letting out a whimper or two with his eyes unfocused on her face. 

“Beg for me, then,” she whispered, sitting up again, trusting Arthur to keep his hands down until she gave him the go-ahead. 

“Please, please let me touch- _oh, fuck..._ Eliza…” 

Eliza’s laugh sounded like a goddess', breathless and beautiful, and he felt delicious shame twist in his stomach from it. There was something much different to being degraded by a woman than a man, and Arthur loved it so much. Maybe it was just centuries of patriarchy burned into his mind, but if anyone found out he loved whining and begging under Eliza’s power...Well. He wouldn’t brush it off the same way if Alfred let slip the same thing about them. 

“I know you can do better than that, baby boy,” she cooed, and Arthur’s hands twitched, gripping the upholstery hard enough that he feared ripping it. Mostly because that would get a punishment that was less a spanking, and more getting kicked out of her house for a while. 

“Please, Mistress,” Arthur panted, almost sobbing when the head of his cock rubbed against one of her walls. “Please let me touch you.” 

“Go ahead.” 

As soon as the words were out her mouth, Arthur’s hands were on her hips, guiding her through every bump and jolt of their hips together. Not just that, but he sat up enough to suck on one of her nipples, more blood rushing down when she moaned and put her hands on his shoulders. Eliza riding him was unlike anything else, she was skilled and no matter what he did, Art knew that she was in control. That at any moment, she could flip the switch on him and drive him further into subspace, further into giving her anything that she wanted. The two of them never had a romantic relationship out of this, outside of rutting against each other in the middle of the day, but the woman above him still had him thoroughly whipped. Metaphorically and literally. 

A specific movement and Arthur sucked in a breath, her nipple slipping out of his mouth. Eliza must have felt it too, because her grip tightened on his shoulders and she moved faster, _faster…_

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed, his grip on her hips tightening, “I’m gonna cum.” 

“Are you?” Despite obviously being close to her orgasm as well, Eliza’s voice was clear, clear and mocking. “So fast? I don’t know why I keep you around.” 

Arthur’s only response was a high moan, hips stuttering upwards one, two, three times before he came, finishing inside of her and flopping back on the couch. Arthur could preach all he wanted about taking care of his women, but that didn’t negate the fact that Eliza was a beast when it came to sex. She could hold off her orgasm as much as she needed to, and at this moment, she was holding it off long enough to tease Arthur. 

Her hands ran down his chest, stopping right below his ribs to support herself better.

“Haven’t you ever heard of ladies first? And you call yourself a gentleman,” she was saying in a harsh voice that had Arthur moaning in his sensitivity. But she was still moving, making him feel like he was falling apart, his own cum slipping out of her. “You’re just a perverted dog. Stupid slut, only thinking with- with your cock,” she was starting to slip, her words slurring together. “can only think about getting your dick wet, is that it? I don’t know why I fucking tou--” 

Then she came for the second time, her nails scraping against his chest as she rocked herself through her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back in her head even as she slumped forward, panting hard against his ear. It wasn’t hard to tell how much degrading him turned her on, and this was just proof. How she’d kept blabbering on even after he’d reached his peak. She swallowed loudly and leaned back, allowing Arthur’s cock to slide out of her. 

“Jesus Christ, that’s a lot,” Arthur whispered, weak from his own orgasm and talking about the quantity of both of their cum that slid out of her. Eliza just swatted his thigh with a light laugh. 

“Whatever. You’re cleaning the cum off the couch.” 

A lazy grin quirked his mouth. “Yes, Mistress.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a good chunk of this while playing dnd lmao
> 
> commen 
> 
> hmu at https://deafseries.tumblr.com/


End file.
